Why Ukitake Likes Servant Girls
by gingerkitten2784
Summary: It's made clear on a few occasions that the mild-mannered captain has a sweet spot for servant girls. Why? Part character study on Ukitake through an OFC; part sexy fun times with a lady, b/c he doesn't get enough of that. Lemons start in Ch. 3. Appearances by Shunsui and Nanao somewhere too. Some dom/sub & spanking starts in Ch. 5. Come back at Ch. 7, if not into it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Updated 7/24/16: Minor edits for phrasing and OC dialogue (accent)**

Jushiro lay with his eyes closed. Though he has little choice in the matter, he decides to think of it as his own decision. It feels less depressing that way.

His co-third seat officers had brought him to the Squad 4 barracks a few days ago, after he had collapsed during a training exercise. He only became aware of this fact yesterday when he overheard Captain Unohana discussing his situation with (he assumed) a nurse. Prior to that, the last thing he remembered was setting his men into lines and everything going dark.

After an indeterminate amount of time drifting through the murky levels of near-consciousness, he hears footsteps approaching. Eager for information, and a bit of company, Jushiro musters what energy he can and forces his eyelids to open. It takes more effort than he would care to admit, but the darkness soon fades into the airy brightness of the Squad 4 barracks' ceiling.

Success.

From above his head, he sees a familiar, if upside-down face.

"Well, if it isn't the sexiest white-haired captain in the Seretei. Aren't I a lucky girl?" purrs the husky alto voice.

After a beat, and a fair bit of coughing, Jushiro replies.

"You know that joke doesn't work any more. I'm no longer the only captain with white hair."

"Who said it was a joke? I was flirting." the inverted face says with a slightly lop-sided smile. "Now shu' up. You're too sick to talk. Can you drink some water?"

He makes a small noise which the woman takes to mean 'yes'. A moment later, she appears at his side, lifts his head and puts a glass of cool water to his lips. Jushiro drinks eagerly, but carefully. When he's had his fill, he gives her a signal with his eyes. Though they haven't seen each other for decades, this non-verbal communication has existed between them for centuries, and each falls into it without a thought.

She places the glass somewhere outside his field of vision, and begins to examine him. Though hardly a proper medical asessment, the woman's hands move over his face, arms and chest in a practiced manner.

"You feel a bit cool. When was the last time they brought you some warm blankets?"

Jushiro makes another small noise and eye signal, to say he has no idea. The woman sighs in an irritated manner and disappears. As soon as she leaves his field of vision, he lets his eyes close again. They feel hot, and the effort of maintaining consciousness only makes it worse. In what seems like an instant, he hears footsteps and a rustle of fabric.

Weight.

Then another rustle.

Weight.

A third rustle.

Cold air hits his right side, followed by the warmth of a body.

"Nashi."

"Didn't I tell ye tae shu' up, sickie? Even after all this time, you still never listen. No wonder Captain Unohana called me in to look after ye. So stubborn."

He feels her shifting closer. Her hands manuver him onto his side and pull him in to her. He doesn't resist. As if he could. Soon, the heat from her body, combined with the added blankets warm him up considerably. He begins to breathe more deeply, bringing on a fresh coughing spell. S lets her grip on him slack until it passes, and pulls him closer again when his breathing normalizes..

"Are you really here, Nashi? Or am I just hallucinating from the treatments?"

"No hallucinations. They stopped all treatments after you took a nasty turn on the second day. At which point, they called me. You haven't gotten this bad for a while. Had me worried."

Despite her casual tone, Jushiro can hear the concern in her voice. He can't burden himself with that now. Nashi has come, and though he knows what that meant for the state of his health, he feels comforted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated 7/24/16: Edits for phrasing and continuity.**

Jushiro awakens on his back. For a moment he wonders if seeing Nashi had been a dream, but he takes a deep breath and feels the weight of something on his chest. Without looking down he knows she's still there, and smiles. Moving his head slowly, he looks around the room. Night had definitely fallen, and the only light comes from a lantern on a table a few feet away. A member of Squad 4 sits beside it and gives a friendly grin as their eyes meet.

"Oh you're awake. Your friend called it almost perfectly. Let's get you up Captain. A trip to the bathroom, some nice miso soup and, if you're up for it, a bit of tea."

"Really, I'm fine. I don't want to cause any trouble. I should just get back to sleep."

"Afraid I can't do that Captain Ukitake. Captain Unohana assigned me herself. She said to do whatever your friend there told me. Considering the results, I plan to stick to her orders. It's funny, she doesn't seem to have any real medical training, but you've improved greatly since she got here."

"Yes. Nashi may not have training, but she has a lot of...experience."

Though he may not have intended it, his voice rings nostalgic. The Squad 4 member hears this and uses it to his advantage.

"Well, let's trust in her experience and get you up for a bit, shall we?"

Jushiro nods his concession to the younger man. Gently, he begins to slide himself out from under Nashi's head, trying not to wake her. Once free, he allows the Squad 4 member to help him get up and move around the room. Though it still takes a great deal of effort, Jushiro can stand and walk with minimal assistance. After performing his ablutions, he sits down to a bowl of miso and a large pot of herbal tea. Seeing as Nashi still sleeps, he asks the Squad 4 member looking after him to sit down and join him.

"Oh no Captain, I really couldn't."

"You don't like to have tea with your patients?"

"No, it's not that, sir. It's just that - "

"That I'm a captain, and you feel a bit odd about it, yes?"

"Well - "

"Many years ago, during another nasty spell, the person caring for me taught me a very important lesson: In situations such as this, things like rank, power or family connections have no value. Between a patient and a caretaker, there needs to exist a certain level of trust and respect, and it must go both ways. So please, accept my offer. Take some tea with me and tell me about yourself."

The younger man looks embarassed, but he sits. As Jushiro eats and they drink the tea, he learns the young man's name: Yusei. He grew up in Squad 4, but only finished his training and began treating patients a few years ago. Though he has yet to achieve a seated position in the squad, Yusei takes great pride in his work and the squad. Recently, after caring for a particularly challenging patient, he came to the attention of Captain Unohana, leading to this assignment.

"I had spoken with another squad member that looked after you the last time you stayed with us." Yusei said tentatively, "She said you never seemed too bad off, and always responded well to treatments. Things seem a bit different this time."

"Yes. They are. No one has had to call for Nashi in a very long time. While it doesn't bode well for my condition, I am glad that she came."

"If I may ask, Captain, how is it that she can get you better when all of our efforts barely kept you stable?"

"That story takes a while, and she doesn't like me to tell it." Jushiro begins "However she's in a deep sleep, and you seem fairly trustworthy. I suppose, if you keep it between us, I can tell you."

"Of course captain. It doesn't leave this room." the young man responds eagerly.

Jushiro grins at the man's earnestness. He enjoys seeing such qualities in others, especially since, after so long, he feels the lack of them in himself.

"Nashi was not born in the Seretei. Or any part of the Soul Society. She died in The World of The Living, over a thousand years ago. Her people, the Scots, sought to remove an unjust ruler and took up arms. She traveled with their forces to serve as a nurse. Though at that time medical knowledge was limited, she did her best to comfort and heal the sick and wounded. Alas, her work was in vain. Many people died in that battle, including her.

Not long after she arrived in the Soul Society, my family began to search for a servant as a gift for my coming of age. They wanted someone around my age, strong, capable, and able to keep an eye on my health. We have been together, off and on, ever since. Nashi knows the reasons for my condition. She has seen me at my best and my worst. The only explanation I have for her ability to help me is that she can see what is happening before anyone else can. In truth, it may be impossible to know for sure. I just thank the Gods that whatever she does seems to work."

"She really came from The World of The Living? Hardly anyone in the Seretei can say that. In my life, I've barely left the Squad 4 compound!"

"Yes. She worries that people here think less of her for it. But I find that people who come from The World of The Living have a depth and understanding not common among those born in the Soul Society. Especially, those native to the Seretei. I've often wondered if the experience of death changes the way they view this life."

Jushiro pauses for a moment and stares over at the shape of Nashi, sleeping soundly under the mass of blankets. In the dim lamplight, he can barely make out her head. Her hair looks strange.

She must have changed it again. After all these centuries, she can still surprise me.

He smiles to himself.

"Such serious conversation. How did that happen?" he asks cheerfully, turning his attention back to Yusei.

The two men make small talk over the remainder of the tea. After they finish, Yusei clears the low table and helps the ailing captain back under the covers. Reminding him that a nurse is stationed just outside the door, Yusei leaves Jushiro to get some more rest. In what feels like no time at all, he drifts back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated 7/24/16: Edits for spelling, phrasing and OC dialogue (accent)**

The next morning, Jushiro awakens to the smell of large amounts of cooked meat. Nashi has made breakfast. No one in the Seretei would cook so heavily for the first meal of the day.

"How many animals did you have to slaughter for our breakfast?" he calls out.

"No' as many as you'd think; but more than you're hoping for."

"Did you make potatoes as well?" he asks dejectedly.

"Aye. Of course. What's a proper brekky without potatoes?"

"*Sigh* How much of it did you fry in oil?"

"Most of it."

"Eggs?"

"Loads. Don't whinge. It's good for ye. Also made some strong black tea."

Slightly irritated, Jushiro reminds his caretaker that she left her particular part of the World of the Living long before things like pork, eggs and potatoes became breakfast staples. He goes on to point out that she has spent over 1000 years in the Soul Society, most of that in the Seretei, yet complete assimilation still evades her.

At this challenge, Nashi leaves her work setting up the breakfast table and kneels next to the prone figure. For the first time since she arrived, he can finally get a good look at her. Chocolate brown eyes set deep in a pale round face, are framed by shockingly purple hair with vertical green streaks. It looks shorter than he remembers. Unlike the majority of people in the Soul Society, Nashi always dresses in a fairly modern style. Today, she sports a grey wooly cardigan over a black top and well-fitted jeans. Per usual, the top features a plunging neckline to show off her figure, and the silver pendant he gave her five centuries ago.

"Considering the state of you when ye came in; and the fact that all you've eaten since then is miso soup and a bit of tea, a hearty Scottish-style breakfast should do y'a world of good. Additionally, being Scottish doesn't end when ya leave the mortal plain. Especially not when that death came while fighting for your people's independence."

Nashi's voice shakes with emotion, and Jushiro's serious facade cracks.

"Purple and green now? Rather daring." he asks, lightening the mood.

Nashi grins at him, widely. Slightly annoyed that he could so easily rile her.

"I tried something crazy for Mardi Gras, and wound up liking it. Funny how often I find m'self saying that."

"So you're still working with the Western communities in the Rukongai?"

"Aye. It seems our outreach programs have had an effect. The districts we work in have lower crime, higher quality of life, and - would you believe it - a higher opinion of the Seretei and Gotei 13 than other communities."

"Congratulations. It must keep you very busy." his tone, brusque.

"Because you have to go into a coma before I come for a visit, you mean."

"Nashi. I didn't say that."

At this point Jushiro sits up, bracing himself for an argument.

"No. You didn't. And you didn't have to. I've been bad about coming to see ye, and terrible about keeping in touch. I'm sorry." her voice sounds sad and truly apologetic.

"It's alright. You're here now, and I'm glad."

He gives her an encouraging smile and reaches out for her hand. Before he can grasp it, she leans over and kisses him.

Whenever they kiss for the first time after a long period apart, it feels like the very first kiss a millenium ago. His hands move directly to her waist, and hers to his shoulders and neck. After a moment, the sweet innocence leaves the embrace, and desire begins to overtake both of them.

Nashi slightly opens her mouth, and he takes the oppourtunity to let his tongue slide in. His tongue begins to massage hers, and she presses him back onto the bed. Without looking, he lifts the blankets covering himself and she takes the invitation, straddling him.

Her hands drift down from his neck, dipping under the neckline of his kimono to caress the lean, muscular flesh underneath. At the same time, Jushiro lets his hands move up her torso to massage her ample chest.

Unbidden, a thought enters his mind:

 _We haven't done this is almost 5o years, and it doesn't feels like we've missed a moment. Aren't I lucky?_

Nashi slowly, but forcefully grinds into him as they continue to re-discover each other's mouths. Gradually, Jushiro begins to kiss down the length of her neck, exploring the soft, supple skin exposed by the low cut shirt. When his mouth attains the same target as his hands, he allows his tongue to probe the crease of her cleavage, earning him a more eager thrust onto his ever hardening cock.

They continue like this for some time, and he doesn't notice that her hands have casually moved lower and loosened his obi until his kimono falls open under her touch.

The look of triumph on her face tells him everything he needs to know. Every time he has seen that look, it has meant immense pleasure awaits him. The same holds true now.

Nashi makes short work of removing any obstacles in her way. As her lips begin to move downward toward their goal, Jushiro attempts to prolong the encounter by slowing her progress. His hands, now at the base of her rib cage, pull her back upwards, allowing him to bury his face in her chest once again

"You know, I have missed you terribly. But there is one thing I've missed more than anything else." he says, relying on his words to pique her curiousity. "Can you guess what it is?"

"What?" she asks incredulously.

"I'll give you three guesses." he says, hoping to buy enough time for his arousal grow sufficiently.

"Alright, I'll play. My eyes?"

"No."

"My wonderfully sunny disposition?" she asks sarcastically.

"No."

"*Scoff* My ability to bring you back from the brink of death, when no one else can?"

"No. But a close second."

"Well, what then?"

"These." he replies, lavishing all his attention on her still partly-clothed breasts. With one swift movement, he slips his fingers under the neckline of her top and stretches the jersey fabric to expose the entire front of her ornately designed blue bra.

Nashi throws her head back and laughs heartily.

"That's two things, y'know. Does that push the whole not-dying-thing down to third?"

"Good point. No. Not dying definitely deserves the second spot. Guess one of these beautiful mounds of perfection gets demoted." making a show of apologizing to her breasts he adds: "Sorry boys, she says I can only chose one,"

Nashi lets out another bark of laughter, and trails her hands down his now bare torso.

"Thas' cute. But, quit distracting me. I'm trying to apologize to ye for being such a terrible former employee. Let me get back to the task at hand." she scolds, sliding her right hand underneath her hips to grasp his now very stiff member.

"Tell me how you want my apology."she adds biting her lower lip seductively.

"Mouth. Definitely, mouth." The words escape before he can even think them.

"You got it, gorgeous." comes the reply.

In one swift movement, she goes from confident, upright cowgirl, to prone servant with her mouth vacuum-sealed over the head of his cock.

Jushiro can barely contain himself. Before he loses all semblance of reasonable thought, in an effort to control her enthusiastic ministrations, he manages to thread his fingers through her multi-colored locks.

Despite his attempt to slow her zealous efforts, it takes little time before he feels a tension building in his testicles. Then comes the dilemma: alert Nashi to his oncoming orgasm and risk her stopping, or say nothing and finish in her mouth without telling her. He knows that she knows his body almost as well as he does, and would never buy the standard 'It happened too fast' excuse. At the same time, she did call this an apology.

After a few seconds debate, he decides to do the right thing by tapping her on the shoulder and whispering her name. He is rewarded with the sound any man would kill to hear,

"Mhmm"

A wave of relief passes over him, almost as satisfying as the sensation that immediately follows. His hips buck wildly and he can feel the impressive size of his climax spill down his lover's already full throat. The sheer volume of fluid causes her to give a strangled choking sound, but she doesn't cease her ministrations until his violent movements have subsided.

Once his body has calmed, Nashi proceeds to lick, and caress every inch of Jushiro's now flaccid dick, and kiss her way back up toward his face. At his neck, she takes a detour and settles by his side, waiting to hear if his breathing will return to normal.

Without a word, he kisses her, deeply. In that instant, all of their lost decades seem to fall away. A multi-century relationship summarized in one moment. They lay there together for a time when a knock comes at the door.

"Who is it?" Nashi calls.

Her voice radiates purity and innocence, Meanwhile, The smirk on Jushiro's face could tarnish silver at thirty paces.

"Captain Unohana. I received an invitation for breakfast." the voice calls.

Without missing a beat, Nashi replies: "We'll just be a mo', I'm helping the captain get dressed."

"Of course. I shall wait here until you are finished." the mild voice returns.

In a few minutes time, the trio of Nashi, Jushiro and Captain Unohana have gathered around the table. After a pleasant meal, the two occupants of the room, stand to escort the female captain to the door.

"I must say Captain Ukitake, you have made a marvelous recovery. I really must congratulate you Ms. Nashi. Someday, I would relish the opportunity to discuss your methods."

"That's very kind of you Captain, but I'm afraid my methods are nothing special. The healers here are far more skilled than I could ever hope to become. However, I do appreciate the sentiment."

Unohana smiles graciously.

"Thank you again for the lovely breakfast. Though I enjoyed it thouroughly, I do hope the circumstances which brought it about to do not occur again."

"You and me both." replies Jushiro with a chuckle.

As she makes to leave, Captain Unohana turns back to the pair.

"I meant to ask. When I came past earlier, I heard quite a lot of grunting and swearing. Were you doing some sort of examination? I hope it wasn't too invasive."

While the woman's tone and expression radiate innocent curiosity, both Jushiro and Nashi experience a twinge of fear.

Nashi smiles gracefully and without missing a beat replies: "Nothing unpleasant, I assure you, Captain. Thanks again for coming by."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated 7/24/16: Edits for phrasing and OC dialogue (accent)**

As they walk slowly through the Seretei, Jushiro takes in the sights of the many gardens covered in a light coating of snow. It has been ages since winter had brought snow to the Soul Society, and though it makes his whole body ache at the thought of the coughing fit he'll have upon returning to a warm room, he enjoys the view. At the turn of a corner, he feels Nashi let go of his arm and suddenly rush forward.

"Shunsui-i-i-i-i!" she yells, running full pelt at her target.

"Nashi!" the man laughs "There you are, my luscious mandarin segment!"

Less than a meter away from the Squad 8 Captain, she leaps at him. Without missing a beat, he catches her around the waist and lifts her. Nashi proceeds to wrap her limbs around his body and kiss him passionately. Her fingers claw at his shoulders and neck. Pulling away briefly, she bites his bottom lip a bit harder than necessary, and drags her teeth over it. This illicits a small grunt from the man.

"So what'll it be this time, ya big manly hunk of gorgeous? Sake and naked hot-tubbing? Or Scotch and naked board games?" she asks playfully, while Shunsui trails rough, stubbly kisses down her neck toward the deep vee of her top.

"Well, it seems a bit chilly for the hot tub don't you think?"

"Not at all. The cold'll make things more interesting. Ow - watch it with the teeth!" She yanks him back by his ponytail to give the man a proper scolding. "Ya know Jushiro gets jealous when ye leave a mark...on the other hand - " She flicks her eyebrows and gives him a wry smile.

Shunsui laughs heartily, and retakes his place at her collarbone.

"I have to say, speaking of our dear captain, I haven't drank Scotch since the last time you came to visit him." he says, gently nudging the edge of her shirt aside. At the same time, she kisses a spot behind his ear and proceeds to trace the line of his jaw with her tongue.

"That was a fun few days. How long d'your hangover last?" Nashi asks, twirling a clump of chest hair between her fingers. A small sigh escapes her lips as his mouth finds an especially pleasant spot at the top of her left breast.

"It felt like a month. Though, on the whole, I'd say it was worth it."

Shunsui, now supporting the woman with his left arm under her leg and ass, lets his right hand find the hem of the shirt under her heavy wool cardigan. His fingertips, gently lift the fabric and expose her pale skin to the cool of the air. They then move quickly up her side, caressing anything they find there.

Nanao, who had narrowly avoided getting knocked down by the onrushing Nashi, comes over to Jushiro with a questioning look.

Jushiro smiles enigmatically.

Nanao still looks very confused.

"What?" he chuckles "Haven't you met Nashi before?"

"Well - yes. Years ago. But I had gotten the impression that you and she were - "

"Oh. Ye-es. I understand what you mean. That is all a bit complicated. I mean - " Jushiro mumbles back, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks against the chill of the winter air.

"Captain Ukitake. While I'm sure your explanation would prove very enlightening and yet, completely unclear, I'd much rather know why your 'friend' has her tongue in my captain's mouth...and why...his hand...is moving...up her -"

"Ah. Well, you see, Shunsui and I have been friends for many, many decades. As has Nashi. In a lot of ways, they have very similar personalities. The two extroverts that keep me from becoming a hermit, I guess." At this Jushiro begins to smile, then stops when he catches the look on the lieutenant's face. "This is a little game they play. They try to see who will break first."

"Break? What does that mean, 'break'?"

"Whomever gives in first. They are both so stubborn, and - "

"Excuse me, captain."

As Nanao strides back toward his friends, Jushiro feels a chill run up his back that has nothing to do with the weather.

"It's just a harmless game, lieutenant. They don't mean anything by it." he calls after.

"Captain!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like we'll have to finish this later my delectable doryaki."

"*Sigh* This lieutenant's no' as much fun as the last one I met." Nashi says as Shunsui gently places her back on the ground.

"Trying to keep this virile exemplar of masculinity all to yourself?" she asks, grinning at the fuming Nanao. At the same time, she makes a point of letting her fingers trail obviously down Shunsui's chest. They come to rest, heavily, on the obi holding his partly open kimono together.

"O-o-oh, play nice." he hisses. "Nanao's not a part of this."

"Playing nice would defeat the purpose of the game. Unless...you concede?" she grins endearingly, but her tone wheedles.

"Though, my lovely Nashi, you are the most fragrant lotus blossom in all of the Seretei- " Shunsui replies grandly, "I cannot do that. Got to keep up my winning streak. Rain check?"

"I suppose. But, you didn'ae win last time. It was a draw."

"That's not what the judge had to say."

"Judge?!" Nanao interjects. "What is wrong with you two? Who would judge such a thing?"

"Jushiro, of course." Shunsui replies plainly.

"What?!" Nanao rounds on the other captain. "You?! What is wrong with you people?"

As Jushiro tries to stammer out a reply, Nashi gives Shunsui a chaste kiss on the lips and heads back in the direction of her charge.

"Gi' us a few hours to get settled in and come by for a visit. Company is certainly welcome after so many days in the Squad 4 infirmary." she calls over her shoulder.

"You got it, Nashi-chan. I'll bring some goodies along with me." he glances at his lieutenant "Provided I finish all of my paperwork this afternoon. Can't leave that to sit, now can I?"

"Ha ha." Nashi rejoins, taking Jushiro's arm, and heading off toward the Squad 13 Barracks.

Shunsui and Nanao stand for a moment in the crisp winter air, made all the cooler by the lieutenant's demeanor.

"So, Lieutenant Ise. How 'bout we go back and I make you some tea? Does that sound alright?" the Captain asks hesitantly.

Taken aback, she responds: "Umm, alright." then, after a beat: "Do you think you could sign off on a few reports while we drink the tea?"

"Whatever you say, Nanao-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks! Just a few quick notes before the start of the chapter:**

 **1) I decided to split this chapter in two, otherwise it would be twice as long (at least) as any of the others. I think I've cut it in the best possible spot, but there really weren't too many options. If it messes up the flow, I will recombine the two sections.**

 **2) After a little section at the start, this bit is _ALL SMUT!_ Additionally, it may not suit everyone's taste. There is a bit of spanking and dom/sub stuff going on. If you have issues with that sort of thing, maybe come back around Chapter 6. **

**3) I hope you all are enjoying everything so far. I am having fun writing it, and hope to have a bit more done before my busy work season starts up. Any input is welcome. Thank you for sticking with me!**

After their impromptu meeting with the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 8, Nashi and Jushiro continue to the Squad 13 compound. At his insistence, they stop into his office to collect paperwork for him to do while he continues to recover. Walking through the administrative building, Nashi remarks that it seems especially deserted.

"Yes. I re-assigned many of my people to assist other squads, as we don't presently have any large missions. As well, when I cannot oversee things so readily, I find it all goes smoother for my officers with a smaller staff."

They enter the captain's office, and he closes the sliding door behind them.

"What do you think of my painting? It took rather longer than I'd care to admit." he asks, indicating an oil painting of lotus blossoms on a koi pond.

While Nashi inspects the picture, Ukitake moves around the room, collecting the papers he wants. The vivid colors of the lotus and koi contrast with the darker hues of the water, and the somewhat Impressionistic representation gives the work a slightly sad, otherworldly feel.

"It's beautiful. This is your old koi pond, isn't it?" she asks, without it sounding like a question.

"A memory of it." he responds. "Here. Come stand here, in front of the desk. The light is much better."

Jushiro takes Nashi by the shoulders and guides her to the desired spot. Standing behind her, with his face next to hers, he whispers in her ear:

"There. See? Much better."

"You're right. It's perfect."

They stand there for a long moment in the quiet calm of the the empty office. The silence only broken by the sound of their breathing and the rustle of tree branches on the wind outside. After so many years of each others' company, both have learned to appreciate these fleeting moments of tranquility. Slowly, and with the lightest touch, Jushiro trails his fingers from her shoulder, up her neck to caress her cheek, and kisses the other side of her neck ever-so-gently. She breathes a slight sigh.

Suddenly, Nashi finds herself bent face down over the desk. Ukitake has pinned her by the neck with his right hand. With his left, he has found her belt and works to undo it. Through the layers of her clothing and his, she can plainly feel his hard cock poking her ass.

"Jushiro!" she exclaims.

"Quiet Nashi." his voice remains mild and even. "I have no intention of hurting you. Quite the contrary, if you can follow direction. While I appreciate your earlier efforts to atone for your long absence, it was not enough. And I'm not entirely convinced you won't let it happen again. This may not ensure that either, but it should certainly make me feel better. Are you ready?"

In an instant, Nashi sees everything. He'd planned all of this since this morning. No wonder he pushed so hard to stop off for paperwork. The sneaky, conniving bastard. This should be fun.

"Yes."

 _Smack._

The sound reverberates around the empty room. Even through the denim of her jeans, the smack stings.

"Don't talk. Just nod or shake your head. Every time you do something I don't like, you'll know it."

 _Nod._

Without pause, his hand goes back to her waist, and attempts to undo the button on her jeans. She makes to move her hands to assist him, and recieves another smack for her trouble.

 _Smack._

"Keep your hands on the desk."

 _Nod._

As he continues to fumble with the fasteners on her jeans, she can feel her frustration building. Made all the worse by knowing he's doing it intentionally. When he finally has her pants open, he slides his thumb between the denim and her blue lace underwear, pulling the jeans away.

"I'm removing my hand from your neck now. You know what happens if you move."

 _Nod._

His right hand trails down her back and rests on her hip. With the release of pressure, Nashi instinctively tries to relieve the tension built up by the odd position.

 _Smack._

"I did say not to move."

 _Nod._

She flinches. That one hurt.

They've played like this before, but never so strict, or quite so rough. Of course she knows Jushiro has a brutal side. No one could become (or stay) a Captain in Gotei 13 without a bit of savagery, especially back when he and Shunsui came up.

Maybe staying away for so long did hurt him. Maybe she should have come to visit sooner.

His right hand follows the example of his left, and he lets his thumb slide between the denim and her underwear. Slowly, painfully slowly, he begins to slide the jeans down over her ass toward the floor.

"Step out of them."

 _Nod._

She does her best to step out of the fabric without moving her torso from the desktop. When she frees her feet, Jushiro kicks the offending garment away. Both hands at her waist, he begins to grind his hips into her, and she can hear him sigh at the sensation.

After some seconds, his fingers begin to move up her back, sliding the fabric of her top away from the pale skin. His fingertips trace long, circular patterns in feather-light touches across the newly exposed surface. Nashi's breathing quickens and a shuddering sigh escapes her lips.

"Did you make that sound for Shunsui earlier?"

 _Shake._

"Did you like it when he touched you?"

 _Shrug._

 _Smack._

"Did I say that shrugging was an acceptable reply?"

 _Shake._

"Did you like it when he touched you?" he asks, more forcefully this time.

 _Nod._

"I'm going to ask you a question. But you may only give me a one word answer. Do you understand?"

 _Nod._

"Who touches you better?" his voice no longer sounds calm, but dark and slightly threatening. Answering playfully, or with anything other than the absolute truth is not an option.

Nashi knows that the two men have always had a friendly rivalry in nearly everything. Typically, this works to the benefit of Shunsui, as Jushiro doesn't care about who can drink more, or annoy Old Man Yama the fastest. However, the mild-mannered captain does get prideful about certain things.

Though Jushiro knows the game between Nashi and Shunsui is all in fun, a silly way to determine bragging rights at any given time (the only real currency in a centuries long friendship); his jealousy flares periodically. At which point Nashi has to remind him of how things really stand. Knowing this, she decides to make a good show of her answer.

Torso still flat to the desk, she has to contort herself uncomfortably to look over her shoulder. Through the purple and green locks splayed messily across her face, she tries to look him in the eyes. They are covered by his long white fringe, so she tries to connect to where she thinks they are. His face is unreadable, and she can't decide if that is terrifying, arousing, or a bit of both. Her quick, shallow breathing is further restricted by her awkward, supplicant pose; but she waits an extra beat before pressing her hands into the desk, pushing herself into his grinding hips and breathily whispering: "You."

With that single word, Ukitake's face goes from unreadable to the very definition of smug. A quick, rough thrust from him pushes her thighs hard into the edge of the desk and elicits a surprised grunt. She'll have to remember to check for bruises later.

For a moment, he continues tracing patterns up and down her back and grinding gently into her. Nashi relaxes a bit, and revels in the sensations. This feels more like the regular Jushiro, but she makes a point of not letting her guard down completely.

After far less time than she would have liked, he stops tracing patterns and returns his hands to her hips.


End file.
